Mi ladrón particular
by Romy92
Summary: ¿Quién le hubiera dicho a ella que, después de una noche como aquella, acabaría llevándose a casa a su ladrón particular? One-shot. AU. Alice&Jasper.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mi ladrón particular<strong>

No soy una chica normal. Si lo fuera, ¿por qué saldría a pasear a medianoche sin ningún motivo en especial? Bueno, vale, puede que tuviera alguno…

Aquel día había ido a la peluquería y quería que alguien viera el resultado (en realidad, sólo me había recortado las puntas, pero mi cabello se lo merecía). Seguramente parece una razón estúpida, pero para mí es importante. Así que sí, salí a pasear por los alrededores de mi edificio esperando encontrarme a algún conocido que me dijera algo así como: "Hoy te veo diferente, ¿has ido a la peluquería?". Entonces, yo le contestaría con una sonrisa radiante: "No, claro que no", y me acariciaría el pelo sin cesar, dejando claro que quería ser modesta y recatada, aún sabiendo que aquella noche estaba perfecta.

Pero no me encontré a nadie, porque simplemente no había nadie en la calle ¡Y eso que había empezado a hacer buen tiempo! Resoplé, aburrida de dar vueltas, y decidí regresar a mi casa para ver alguna película. Qué remedio.

En la calle sólo se escuchaba el _tac-tac_ de mis tacones, así que sonreí para mí misma, sintiéndome esplendorosa, y le dije a mi yo interior que al día siguiente ya tendría tiempo para lucirme todo lo que me diera la gana. Empecé a caminar a paso ligero una vez entré en el callejón que había justo delante de mi edificio. Estaba claro que podía hacer un rodeo y pasar por la calle iluminada, pero me daba pereza alargar el camino y, aunque mis zapatos fueran una preciosidad, estaban comenzando a hacerme daño. De modo que, sin pensármelo demasiado, me adentré en el callejón oscuro canturreando una alegre canción, y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir a mi calle, sentí que algo dificultaba mi camino. Volteé la cabeza y vi a un hombre que intentaba hacerse con mi bolso, ¡y eso sí que no iba a permitirlo! Nadie iba a llevarse el bolso de Prada que tanto me había costado conseguir en las rebajas de invierno. Como he dicho antes, no soy una chica normal, por lo tanto, no llevaba el spray de pimienta en el bolso, sino en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta, así que sin titubear ni un segundo lo saqué y pulvericé a mi agresor sin piedad.

– ¡Ah, mierda! –se quejó, llevándose esas manos largas a los ojos, intentando detener el escozor que mi spray le había provocado. Y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que el ladrón no era un hombre, al menos no un hombre muy mayor, sino un muchacho joven, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que yo.

Pero ese descubrimiento no me conmovió en absoluto, de modo que aprovechando su estado de inferioridad, le arreé un puñetazo en la nariz que le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás y quejarse dolorosamente.

– ¡Y eso es para que aprendas a tener las manos alejadas de bolsos ajenos! –le grité, comenzando a caminar a paso ligero de nuevo en dirección a mi casa. No sé qué ocurrió, pero comencé a sentirme mal por haber atacado de ese modo a mi atracador cuando se encontraba "indefenso", así que cuando escuché un gemido lastimero tras de mí, me di la vuelta lentamente. Me encontré al ladrón apoyado en la pared sucia del callejón, cubriéndose con ambas manos la nariz. Me acerqué un paso, y luego otro, hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Abrí mucho los ojos. – ¿Eso te lo he hecho yo? –pregunté asombrada.

– ¡Pues claro que sí! –gritó enfadado. – ¡Creo que me has roto la nariz, pedazo de salvaje!

¿Acababa de llamarme salvaje? ¿De verdad acababa de llamarme salvaje ese ladrón de poca monta?

– ¿Cómo que salvaje? ¡Sólo estaba defendiendo lo que es mío!

– ¿Y no has tenido bastante con pulverizarme con ese maldito spray?

Entonces recordé que no sólo le había golpeado, sino que también le había rociado con mi querido spray de pimienta. Me sentí peor, pero me dije a mí misma que, por lo menos, la primera parte de mi defensa (o ataque, según cómo lo mirásemos) se la merecía.

Carraspeé con algo de incomodidad y me mordí el labio inferior sin saber qué decir. Me acerqué un poco más a él, y me percaté de que tenía los ojos casi cerrados y el contorno de éstos completamente rojo. Por no hablar de su nariz: completamente hinchada, amoratada y manchada de sangre, aunque tampoco veía mucho más a causa de la oscuridad del callejón.

–Mmm… ¿quieres que te acompañe al hospital? –no podía creer que me hubiera dado un ataque de buena fe allí en medio, y ni más ni menos que con el chico que acababa de intentar robarme mi preciado bolso, pero así era.

–No creo que pueda fiarme de ti –respondió, palpándose con suavidad la nariz.

Bufé molesta, y me crucé de brazos.

–Creo que eso debo decirlo yo. Por si no lo recuerdas, hace menos de cinco minutos que has intentado mangarme el bolso.

–Mira, ahora mismo tu bolso me importa un comino. Sólo quiero poder abrir los ojos y que deje de sangrarme la nariz.

–Entonces ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital sí o no? –insistí, dándole una patada al suelo con mi tacón. Aquella situación me estaba empezando a parecer absurda.

–Mientras no vuelvas a agredirme por el camino, dejaré que me lleves a donde quieras.

Parpadeé seguidamente sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Primero, ¿cuándo habíamos decidido cambiarnos el papel? ¿Por qué ahora era él la víctima y yo la mala de la película? Y segundo, ¿estaba coqueteando conmigo? Eso sí que me parecía totalmente imposible, por lo tanto, decidí obviar su respuesta.

–De acuerdo. Espera aquí. Ahora paso a recogerte con mi coche –hice el ademán de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, pero la voz del chico me detuvo:

– ¡Sí, hombre! ¿Y cómo sé que no me vas a abandonar?

–Vivo en el edificio de aquí delante –le expliqué, apretando los dientes.

–Pues te acompaño –insistió, intentando abrir los ojos.

Retomé el paso otra vez, murmurando cosas ininteligibles contra ese individuo que me seguía a una distancia prudencial mientras se sobaba lentamente la nariz. Disimuladamente, sujeté con más fuerza mi bolso, y en ese mismo instante me pregunté a mí misma si no acababa de volverme loca. ¿Iba a meter a ese tío chalado en mi coche? ¿Y si me violaba? O peor: ¿Y si me asesinaba y luego arrojaba el coche al mar? Nadie sabía dónde estaba ni con quién. Dios mío, aquella bien podría ser mi última noche de vida.

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza y sacudí la cabeza, dirigiéndome al garaje.

– ¿Te importa esperar aquí? Sólo voy a sacar el coche –le pregunté, empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Pensaba que el chico iba a quejarse de nuevo, pero simplemente asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Parecía mareado, e incluso se había puesto pálido (a pesar de las manchas rojas que había alrededor de sus ojos por culpa del spray y del puñetazo que le había arreado). Sólo esperaba que no se desmayara, ni en el suelo ni en mi coche, por favor.

Una vez abrí la puerta del garaje, corrí tanto como me permitieron mis tacones, abrí mi coche y me metí en él. De acuerdo, tenía que pensar. ¿Era realmente necesario que lo llevara al hospital? Mi parte cruel me dijo que no, que dejara que se desangrara allí en medio, que se lo merecía por lo que había estado a punto de hacerme, pero mi parte buena y razonable me gritó que arrancara el coche de una puñetera vez antes de que se muriera por mi culpa. Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero si le había roto la nariz, lo más sensato sería llevarlo al hospital.

Sin darle más vueltas al tema, arranqué el coche y lo saqué del garaje casi con prisa, esperando que el chico continuara fuera. Y así fue.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió al vehículo sin dejar de palparse la nariz con suavidad. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que aún sangraba, y comencé a sentirme mal de nuevo.

– ¿Quieres un pañuelo para detener la hemorragia? –le pregunté después de arrancar el coche. No me contestó, sólo asintió lentamente. Estaba empezando a preocuparme el hecho de que no hablara. –Cógelo, en mi bolso hay un paquete… –me callé al instante. No iba a dejar que el tío que había estado a punto de robarme el bolso cogiera pañuelos de _ese_ mismo bolso.

–Esperaré a que me lo des tú. Lo que menos necesito ahora es que te dé un ataque de histeria.

– ¿Un ataque de histeria? No soy ninguna histérica –murmuré entre dientes cuando cogí el paquete de pañuelos y se lo tendí, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo. Aquel individuo era insoportable.

–Bueno, pero no te fías de mí –respondió como si tal cosa, colocándose dos trozos de papel dentro de la nariz.

–Creo que es lo normal, al fin y al cabo, has intentado atracarme.

–Sí, y al final has resultado ser más peligrosa tú que yo.

Apreté con fuerza los dientes a la vez que agarraba con más firmeza el volante. Gracias a Dios ya habíamos llegado al hospital, porque sino, habría estrangulado a ese personaje dentro de mi coche.

Bajamos del vehículo y entramos dentro del edificio a paso ligero. Nos dirigimos directamente al mostrador en el que nos encontramos a una mujer de mediana edad que nos observó con curiosidad. Me aparté un poco del ladrón sólo para que la señora no se hiciera una idea equivocada de nuestra relación, y esperé hasta que terminó de hablar con ella. Entonces me maldije a mí misma por ser tan despistada: no había escuchado el nombre del sujeto, y era probable que lo necesitara en un futuro. Aún no me había decidido a denunciarlo, pero si me molestaba mucho aquella noche, era posible que me lo pensara seriamente.

–Me han dicho que vaya a la sala de espera, que ya me llamarán –su voz detrás de mí me sacó de mis pensamientos, y volteé casi de repente para encontrarme de golpe con unos bonitos ojos verdes que antes no había podido apreciar bien.

–Pero… si te hacen esperar mucho te vas a desangrar.

–No puedo creer que estés preocupada por mí –abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, aunque con algo de dificultad, y yo me sonrojé violentamente.

– ¡No lo estoy! –sacudí la cabeza cuando se rió entre dientes, cosa que sólo logró avergonzarme más. –Lo único que quiero es que no te aproveches de la situación.

– ¿Qué situación?

–Bueno… bien puedes tergiversar los hechos y decir que te agredí porque me dio la gana.

–Es que me agrediste porque te dio la gana –murmuró con una ceja alzada. –Pudiste haberme noqueado simplemente con ese dichoso spray, pero como no tuviste bastante con eso, me pegaste un puñetazo.

Agaché la mirada, de nuevo avergonzada, pero no por ello arrepentida. Sólo me arrepentía de haberle golpeado. Lo del spray se lo tenía más que merecido. Pero claro, él sí que tenía pruebas de la agresión si decidía hablar con la policía. ¿Cómo diantres iba a explicar yo que había intentado robarme el bolso? No podía creer que las circunstancias se hubiesen vuelto en mi contra.

–Lo hice sin pensar –farfullé con un suspiro, deseando que las cosas no se complicaran demasiado.

–Lo hecho, hecho está –escuché que hablaba. –No es necesario que te quedes. Supongo que ya has hecho bastante acompañándome hasta aquí.

–No –solté de repente. Tenía que quedarme. ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que no iba a llamar a la policía en cuanto me marchara? Puede que me estuviera volviendo algo paranoica, y sí, también un poco histérica, pero la situación lo requería. –Me quedo.

Se encogió de hombros sin decir nada más y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la sala de espera. Lo seguí sin abrir la boca y nos sentamos en las primeras dos sillas que encontramos vacías.

Quince largos y silenciosos minutos después apareció una enfermera con un papel en la mano y dijo:

–Señor Whitlock, ya puede pasar –yo no le presté atención hasta que el susodicho ladrón se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a seguir a la enfermera, así que hice lo mismo que él. No había dado dos pasos cuando el tío se detuvo de golpe:

–No hace falta que entres.

Iba a abrir la boca para quejarme cuando la voz de la enfermera nos interrumpió:

–Es normal que su novia esté preocupada. Deje que entre, así se quedará más tranquila –volví a sonrojarme y negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, pero la enfermera no me vio porque el ladrón me cogió del brazo y, resoplando como si estuviese harto de aquella situación, me hizo entrar dentro de la consulta.

La mujer nos indicó que nos sentásemos delante del escritorio, y a continuación nos pidió que esperásemos un momento a que llegara otra enfermera. Después, salió de la consulta dejándonos solos otra vez. Yo me crucé de brazos y suspiré, aburrida.

–Ya te he dicho que no hacía falta que entraras. Ni siquiera era necesario que te quedaras –susurró el señor… ¿Whitlock?, observándome detenidamente.

– ¿Y qué más te da? ¿Es que vas a denunciarme en cuanto me vaya? –aquel era mi mayor temor, pues nada me garantizaba que no fuera a hacerlo en cuanto nos separásemos al salir del hospital.

– ¿Vas a hacerlo tú?

Iba a decirle que aún no lo había decidido cuando escuchamos que se abría de nuevo la puerta, y vimos entrar en la consulta a una "enfermera" con la falda tal vez un poco _demasiado_ corta. Le echó a mi compañero una detallada mirada y le sonrió coquetamente, ignorándome por completo. Lo único que pude hacer fue resoplar sonoramente y cruzarme de piernas a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Menuda nochecita.

–Así que usted es Jasper Whitlock, ¿o me equivoco? –le preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente, y yo estuve segura de que se le desencajaría la mandíbula en cualquier momento.

¡Espera! ¡La enfermera había dicho su nombre! ¿Casper? No… ¡Jasper! ¡Ya lo tenía! Yo también sonreí, pero agaché la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta, y creo que así fue.

–El mismo –farfulló él, e incluso por un momento me pareció que tenía miedo. ¿De qué? ¿De la enfermera sexy? Bah…

– ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –le preguntó ella deteniéndose a escasos pasos de Jasper, que la observaba prudencialmente.

Y eso sí que quería oírlo yo. ¿Le diría la verdad? ¿O se inventaría cualquier excusa para explicar por qué su nariz estaba tan hinchada y tan amoratada?

–Bueno… es que… tuvimos un pequeño percance en la ducha –farfulló, fingiendo timidez mientras me miraba con una sonrisa culpable aunque seductora. ¿Se podía saber de qué puñetas estaba hablando? Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, esperando a que continuara con aquella patraña. –Estábamos… ya sabe… jugando en la ducha, me resbalé y me golpeé contra la pared.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Realmente estaba insinuando que habíamos estado haciendo _cosas_ en la ducha y que por eso se había golpeado la nariz? ¿Y tenía que meterme a mí en su farsa? Apreté los dientes con fuerza y me senté muy tiesa en la silla.

–Comprendo… –musitó la enfermera. Parecía que se le habían bajado los humos al _enterarse_ de que la _novia_ del tal Jasper se encontraba allí mismo. Santo cielo, ¿por qué me ocurrían a mí esas cosas? – ¿Y por qué tiene los ojos tan rojos? Están muy irritados.

–Oh… eso… Es que… me entró jabón.

En aquel momento tuve que morderme la lengua para no carcajearme delante de las narices de la enfermera. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese inventado aquellas excusas en tan poco tiempo? Ahora resultaría que la mujer creería que éramos un par de pánfilos que ni siquiera sabían juguetear en la ducha. Un segundo… ¿y a mí qué más me daba lo que pensara?

La enfermera, que se llamaba María según la placa que adornaba su bata, me dedicó una mirada fulminante, pero no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Le toqueteó la nariz a Jasper hasta que se quejó, y después se alejó de él para sentarse tras el escritorio. Al fin.

–No tiene la nariz rota. Los moretones han aparecido a causa del golpe, al igual que la sangre, pero no es nada grave. Le recetaré antiinflamatorios y le irá bien ponerse hielo en la zona para que se le baje la hinchazón.

Jasper asintió, y yo me sentí mejor interiormente al escuchar que no había sido tan bruta como para romperle la nariz a un hombre.

–Me deja mucho más tranquilo, y a mi novia también –Jasper me cogió de la mano para enfatizar sus palabras a pesar de que yo quise apartarla. No me dejó, y opté por dejarlo hacer. –Ya habíamos pensado que tendríamos que dejar de ducharnos juntos.

Me ruboricé desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Por Dios, ¿podría parar con aquel jueguecito?

La tal María se rascó el cuello, claramente incómoda, y carraspeó después.

–Bueno… no tienen por qué dejar de hacerlo. Lo único que deben hacer es tener más cuidado.

–Lo tendremos, ¿verdad, amorcito? –me dijo Jasper observándome con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, a la vez que me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Fruncí el ceño y puse cara de asco al escuchar el apodo. ¿Amorcito? ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué tenía que estar toqueteándome cada dos por tres? Lo único que conseguía con eso era hacer que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos y que me pusiera nerviosa.

–Claro que sí… eh… cariñín –decidí seguirle el juego, deseando poder salir de aquella consulta para que la enfermera dejara de mostrarse tan coqueta con Jasper y dejara también de lanzarme miradas envenenadas.

–Entonces, ya está todo, ¿verdad?

María le tendió a Jasper la receta de los antiinflamatorios y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, indicándonos sin palabras que ya podíamos largarnos cuanto antes. Y sin despedirme, eso mismo hice. Salí de la consulta a paso ligero cuando logré deshacerme del agarre de mi supuesto novio.

– ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? –le pregunté cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño cuando ambos estuvimos fuera del hospital.

– ¿El qué?

–Ya sabes de qué hablo. Del numerito que has montado dentro de la consulta. Ha sido para no decir que te he pegado y pulverizado porque has intentado robarme el bolso, ¿verdad? Sólo para que no supieran que eres un ladrón –lo acusé con un dedo mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante. Bueno, más o menos, porque no me veía capaz de mirarle fijamente a los ojos por mucho tiempo. A pesar de la hinchazón de su nariz, de sus hematomas y de la irritación que adornaba el contorno de sus ojos, me había dado cuenta de que era un hombre demasiado guapo para mi paz mental.

Jasper me miró con una ceja alzada y sin un atisbo de diversión en el rostro.

–Eres muy cabezota, ¿verdad? –aquel comentario me sorprendió y logró cabrearme, pero no me dejó interrumpirle de ninguna manera: – ¿No ves que nos he salvado a los dos? Primero, porque sí, no habría sido muy bonito decirles que había intentado robarte el bolso, pero creo que el que ha salido más mal parado de los dos he sido yo, no tú –me mordí el labio, sintiéndome de nuevo culpable. –Además, también lo he hecho para que la enfermera dejara de mirarme como si fuese un pedazo de carne. Ha conseguido ponerme los pelos de punta.

Sonreí ante aquellas palabras y asentí mirando al suelo.

–Sí, creo que si no hubiera estado presente, te habría violado en la camilla.

–Ah, así que te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? –me guiñó un ojo seductoramente y no pude hacer otra cosa que ponerme colorada.

–Bueno, se le notaba mucho.

–Ya –musitó con diversión. –Si lo que quieres es ligar conmigo, sólo tienes que hacerlo.

Lo miré de repente, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

– ¡Yo no quiero ligar contigo! –grité azorada en medio de la calle. – ¿Cómo diantres voy a querer ligar con el tío que ha intentado...?

Me calló al instante con un beso que no hubiera esperado jamás, y al segundo siguiente me encontré rodeándole el cuello con los brazos al mismo tiempo que le respondía al beso con casi la misma efusividad que él.

Poco después se separó de mí lo mínimo para poder hablar:

–Para no querer ligar conmigo, lo estás haciendo muy mal. Pero no importa, porque yo sí quiero ligar contigo.

–Ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo –le dije entrecortadamente, algo atontada aún por el beso.

–Claro que sí, Alice Brandon.

Me separé abruptamente de él y lo miré entre sorprendida y asustada.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –sin contestarme, sacó mi tarjeta de identidad del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y me la tendió. Se la arrebaté de malas maneras mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. – ¿De dónde la has sacado?

–Del paquete de pañuelos que me has dado antes. No sé qué hacía allí, pero no he podido evitar echarle un vistazo.

Santo cielo. No era una chica normal en absoluto. Primero, porque no guardaba el spray de pimienta en el bolso, sino en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y segundo, porque no guardaba mis tarjetas en el monedero, sino en los paquetes de pañuelos. Pero ¿qué puñetas tenía yo en la cabeza?

Carraspeé con incomodidad. Al fin y al cabo, no tendría que haber sido tan grosera con él.

–Soy un poco despistada.

–Ya me he dado cuenta. Pero no me importa, eso sólo te hace más interesante –Jasper se acercó a mí otra vez y me rodeó con sus brazos, sorprendiéndome de nuevo.

–Ya te he dicho que no quiero ligar contigo –mentí, pareciéndome cada vez más extraña e irreal aquella situación.

–Pero yo sí, y sé que ahora mismo estás mintiendo –volví a agachar la mirada, pero la voz de Jasper me hizo alzarla de nuevo. –Además, sé que te preocupa que llame a la policía para denunciarte por el golpe que me has dado, y para asegurarte de que no lo voy a hacer, puedes invitarme a tu casa –sugirió con un movimiento de cejas que me hizo sonreír. Menuda forma de ligar.

–Pues… aunque no lo creas, no me parece mala idea. Así podré curarte esa nariz de berenjena que te he dejado, borrar las pruebas de mi agresión, y después ser yo la que llame a la policía para denunciar un intento fracasadísimo de robo.

Jasper sonrió abiertamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando, pero aceptando su sugerencia de venir a mi casa.

–La primera parte me parece muy bien, pero la última… creo que vamos a tener que negociarla.

Asentí lentamente mientras lo rodeaba con uno de mis brazos y lo instaba a comenzar a caminar a mi lado.

–Tal vez seas capaz de hacerme cambiar de opinión –insinué coquetamente.

–Que no te quepa la menor duda –me guiñó un ojo enrojecido por el spray, y yo sonreí sin poder creerme lo que estaba haciendo.

Bueno, tal vez dentro de unos años pudiera explicarles a mis hijos que había conocido a su padre cuando él intentó robarme el bolso, pero de momento, me llevaba a mi ladrón particular a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holita! <strong>

**Como véis, por aquí me tenéis de nuevo con este one-shot que, sinceramente, no sé de donde a salido. Ya sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero se me metió en la cabeza que tenía que escribirlo y esto es lo que ha salido. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo digáis con un bonito review :) **

**Por cierto, como supongo que alguno de vosotros ya sabéis, estoy participando en el concurso Sintiendo la Navidad con el one-shot _My Christmas wish_, así que si queréis pasar por mi perfil y leerlo (y si os gusta, votarlo en la página del concurso) podéis hacerlo ;) Las votaciones ya están abiertas, y podéis votar por mí hasta el 7 de enero. **

**Pues lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña aportación, y también espero que los Reyes Magos os traigan todo lo que habéis pedido (y si eso, un poquito más ;D) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**XoXo**


End file.
